PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The UAB Cystic Fibrosis Research and Translation Core Center Administrative Core is responsible for the overall administration and coordination of the Biomedical Research Cores, Pilot & Feasibility Program, and Enrichment Program. Directed by Drs. Rowe (P01 Director) and Bedwell (Associate Director) with assistance from the experienced Research Management and Administrative Team?including Ms. Jamie Elliot, Center Business Officer and Dr. Emily Falk- Libby, Program Director-Scientific Affairs?the Core will continue to successfully support CF Center goals in the upcoming funding cycle by: 1) Establishing the overall scientific direction of the UAB P30 CF Center (e.g., directing communications between the Administrative Core, P01 investigators, members of the Center's active Internal Advisory Board, and/or external consultants on its External Advisory Board to review Center activities and identify research directions and opportunities), 2) Facilitating the objectives of all P30 components (e.g., optimizing Core resources for optimal utilization, coordinating training and professional development activities, maintaining a Center website, overseeing membership, building the Biomedical Core research base and monitoring its productivity), and 3) Integrating P30 components with other UAB NIH Centers (e.g., promoting and sharing its innovative resources and communicating with other Center leadership such as the Center for Clinical and Translational Science (UAB's CTSA site), NIDDK-Diabetes Research and Training Center, and NIDDK-Nutrition Obesity Research Center) to identify continued opportunities for multidisciplinary collaboration. In addition, specifically in support of the Center's Enrichment and Pilot & Feasibility Programs, the Administrative Core will continue to identify and integrate resources offered through the Institution to maximize trainee success and transition to independence for junior faculty as well as to apply its established, robust mechanisms for solicitation, review, and oversight of P30 pilot applications to foster new and important contributions to CF science. Overall, it is the goal of the Administrative Core to optimally promote synergy and progress within the CF P30 Center.